nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed
Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed is the 5th game in the Need for Speed series. In Europe it was called Need for Speed: Porsche 2000, while in Germany and Latin America it was called ' Need for Speed: Porsche'. This is also the first Need for Speed title in Japan to not use the name Over Drivin' which started with The Need for Speed and ended with Need for Speed: High Stakes. It features only cars from Porsche and also the first game in the Need for Speed series since the Need for Speed to not have playable cops, the last Need for Speed game to feature interior views for all the cars until Need for Speed: Shift and also to have a storyline until Need For Speed: Underground. This was also the last need for speed game to have damage that effects your cars proformance untill Need for Speed: Pro Street. There is a story mode, where the player has to complete various challenges as a Porsche Test Driver. The game contains most of the models ever produced by Porsche. This Is The Last Game in the Series To Be Released On the Original Playstation, or to Support Windows 95. Cars Porsche Unleashed features mostly Porsches but the Porsche models to return from The Need for Speed. The Porsche 911 Carrera and the Porsche 911 Turbo are from the 993 generation. Some Of These Models Such As The Porsche 911 Turbo, The Porsche 911 GT2, And The Porsche 911 Carrera Return in Other Games. Some Porsche Models Are Introduced in Other Games as Well. Some Of These Models Do Not Return In Other Games. Road Most of these are available in many variations: coupe, convertible, targa; different engines, 2 and 4-wheel drive. *Porsche 356 *Porsche 911 classic *Porsche 911 930 *Porsche 911 964 *Porsche 911 993 *Porsche 911 996 *Porsche 914/4 *Porsche 944 *Porsche 959 *Porsche 928 *Porsche Boxster 986 Race Cars *Porsche 550 Panamaricana Spyder (1954) *Porsche 550 A Spyder (1956) *Porsche 935/78 Coupe "Moby Dick" (1978) *Porsche 911 GT1 Race Version (1998) *Porsche 911 GT2 Race Version (1997) *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup (1998) Tracks Most of the tracks are point to point tracks set in western Europe. The city of Monte Carlo hosts five different circuit tracks that weave through different parts of the city, although many of those circuits share sections with other circuits. *Alps: A climb through a mountain pass in the Alps, snow is prominent near the top. *Autobahn: Based on German Autobahn, rain is present for most of the track. *Auvergne: Track passing through countryside and old walled city. *Corsica: A network of roads passing through cliffs and islands, many different routes are possible. *Côte d'Azur: A small highway along the south coast of France at sunset. *Monte Carlo: Circuits take place in the streets of Monte Carlo, with five different routes, each being their own track. *Normandie: A road through rural areas of Normandy. *Pyrénées: A highway that starts near the Pyrénées, and ends at the base of the mountains. *Schwarzwald: A road that goes straight through the Black Forest in Germany. *Zone Industrielle A network of streets that passes through an industrial center. Category:Need for Speed Series